


Birthday Surprise

by MercedesK



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Jake is such a sweet boy, Kink # idk: Birthday Surprise, Lemon, NSFW, Porn, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Surprise Sex, XReader, brooklynn 99 - Freeform, brooklynn99 - Freeform, face fucking, haven't decided if it's worth it, holy fuck thinking of tags is hard, i hope someone enjoys this idk, i might do a fluffy pt 2, jake peralta - Freeform, part of 100 kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercedesK/pseuds/MercedesK
Summary: It's Jakes birthday, and you've planned a surprise ....





	Birthday Surprise

You had been planning everything for the past 4 weeks and now everything was finally set up for Jake’s birthday, the apartment had been tidied, candles had been lit and rose petals had come to adorn every inch of the space leading from the front entry way up the door of your shared bedroom.

“Perfect..” You muttered to yourself as you mentally checked off things that you’d gotten done.

The lights had been dimmed  
The music had been started and was now playing lowly in the background  
His “gift” was ready and waiting for him

Now all that had to happen was for the main guest to arrive.

And so there you sat and waited on the bed, occasionally fiddling with your lingerie.

“What if he didn’t get the note…” you worried silently, thinking of all the ways that your carefully planted note could have been sabotaged over the course of Jake’s day to day life.

Just as you lost hope you hear the front door swing open followed by the sound of keys hitting the table aside the door.

“Y/n?” You smiled at the sound of Jake gently calling out to you.

“In here” You replied suggestively from your spot on the bed.

You grinned happily as you heard his steps advance toward the bedroom each step louder than the last as he approached the door.

“Happy Birthday Jake!” You shouted happily, throwing your arms out happily and giving him a better view of the lingerie you wore.

You couldn’t help but giggle a little at how red his face was as he stood there gaping at your form clad in barely enough silk to leave anything to imagination.

“You look gorgeous…” he uttered softly as he slowly made his way towards the end of the bed.

“Really?” you smirked and crawled to the end of the bed, meeting him halfway “i think i could do better”

Jake eyed you with confusion in his brown eyes “Really…? Because you look amazing right now…” he replied sweetly

Your heart melted a little at how sincere he was and you smiled lovingly at him “you’d be surprised honey” you whispered charmingly before pressing your lips against his firmly.

You smiled into the kiss as you felt his hands slowly gravitate to your hips, his head tilting a bit to the side in order to prod your lips with his tongue, you blissfully parted your lips to him and revelled in the feel of his tongue sliding against yours. You moaned softly as he pulled away slightly, tugging your bottom lip out with him.

Soon enough your slow passionate kisses turned into a feverish makeout session. Your lips pressed together in frenzied kisses that were a mess of tongue and sweet murmurs of each others name.

“I’ve got one more trick up my sleeve…” you whispered sultrily in his ear before trailing your kisses down his neck. Helping him with his top you trailed your kisses across his chest and down to the edge of his jeans.

Smirking up at him you worked at undoing his belt with deft fingers as he watched blissfully from above. You hurriedly pushed his jeans and boxers past his hips and took hold of his slightly stiff member, working it over with a small smile gracing your lips as moans of satisfaction fell from Jake’s lips.

“Y/n… please…” He pleaded softly as you rubbed your thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing pre-come over it in the process.

“This what you want?” you inquired playfully as you raised the tip of his cock to your lips, flicking your tongue out to brush along his tip once.

Jake groaned softly in response “y-yes… please, that-fuck…”

Internally smiling you raised the tip to your lips a second time and proceeded to lave your tongue over the tip, pressing the flat of your tongue to the sensitive spot under the head of his dick relishing at the loud moan that escaped Jake’s lips in response. He canted his hips forward slightly and you took that as encouragement to press him further into your mouth, keeping eye contact with him while sucking him deeper.

“Oh so good yes…” Jake whispered as he threaded one of his hands into your hair pushing your head slightly, urging you to continue on.

You hummed softly in the back of your throat, delighting in the curse that fell from Jake’s lips.  
Slowly you started bobbing your head, using your hand to work what wasn’t between your lips. Curses continued falling as you sucked him off. You gag softly as you feel his cock hit the back of your throat, humming in the back of your throat you take his cock to the point of deepthroating, tapping his hip, you looked up and make eye contact with him nodding slightly to give him the go ahead.

Jake tangled his free hand into your hair, steadying your head as he began thrusting up against your face, his cock pushing in and out of your mouth at a gradual pace, long drawn out moans of your name can be heard amongst the curses and cries of pleasure as he fucks your face, carefully as to not hurt or discomfort you.

“Mm fuck, Y/n yes…!” Jake airily sighs your name out one last time as he releases, hot spurts of cum flooding your mouth and slipping down your throat.

Jake steps back as you both take a moment to compose yourselves, you swallow the cum and wipe the remainder from your lips, running your tongue over them a second time for extra measure.

“That was….” he sat beside you on the edge of the bed in awe

“Amazing ?”

Jake chuckles and before you know it he’s pushed you up to the head of the bed “i think it was a little more than that~”

“Was it ?~”

“Oh fuck yes” He laughed sweetly as he loomed over you, hands pressed into the mattress on either side of your head.

“Well do you want more…?~”

“You bet your sweet ass i do!” Jake responded enthusiastically

“Well then c’mon Jake, open the rest of your gift~” You purred

Jake quickly set to unclasping the lingerie you wore, pulling the babydoll over your head and tossing it off to the side before assisting you in pulling off the tiny lacy thong you wore purely to preserve what little modesty you had left in the already revealing lingerie.

“Ready?” Jake growled, pulling you by your hips so your legs sat high with your knees bent over his shoulders.

“More than ready…” You purred softly, shivering in anticipation as Jake teased the tip of his cock against your entrance.

You mewled softly as he sunk his cock into your wanton pussy, moaning out loudly at the brutal pace he quickly set. Jake’s fingers dug into your hips as he slammed his thick cock deeper, relishing at how slick and warm you are.

“Oh fuck Jake, yes!~” you moan loudly, your legs quivering as he presses his thumb to your clit, pushing you closer to the edge.

“That’s it. Come on Y/n, come for me~” Jake beckons sweetly as he presses soft kisses all over your chest, his thrusts continuing their bruising pace, his dick buried deep in your tightening pussy.

Your fingers dig into the sheets and your back arches as you feel him hit a spot that has you seeing stars.

“That’s it, ah you’re so beautiful~” He groans out, his thrusts becoming more desperate and sloppy as he nears his climax “so beautiful Y/n oh fuck~”

You feel a white hot sensation envelope you and suddenly you're in ecstasy, the only words falling from your lips are babbles of Jake's name as well as expletives as you feel yourself climaxing, your pussy contracting and gushing around him.

“Y/N!” You hear Jake groan out your name as he goes stiff above you, burying his face in your chest and pressing his hips as close to yours as possible as he spills himself inside of you.

The both of you lie there in your post climax bliss, the only sound being the quiet music mixed with your soft panting. After composing yourselves somewhat you slowly and lazily get curled up against one another under the covers.

“You’re fantastic you know that right…? I love you...” Jake sleepily pulls you close, wrapping an arm protectively around you and burying his face in your hair “this was the best birthday gift… ever…” he continues as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

“I’m glad you liked it Jake….” you whisper softly as you bury your face in his chest, sleep beginning to overtake you “i love you too….”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little warm up piece i kinda liked, i have an idea for a fluffy pt.2 so... Lemme know if u guys would like that! :) -MK


End file.
